lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Further Instructions
is the third episode of the third season of Lost, and the 52nd produced hour of the series as a whole. Moving back to the other side of the Island, the fate of Locke, Eko, and Desmond is revealed. Meanwhile, Hurley returns to camp to deliver the message from the Others. Synopsis Previously on Lost *Locke claims the island summoned the survivors for a reason. * Locke watches the Pearl Orientation film and complains to Eko. * Eko expels Locke from the Hatch. Locke recruits Desmond for help, and they force a lockdown. The timer reaches zero, and the system failure ensues. ♪ Flashback }} At some point, Locke is working and living on a rural commune in or near Humboldt County, California. He picks up a work-seeking hitchhiker, Eddie, during a rainstorm. A local Sheriff stops Locke's pickup and asks to see his license and registration. Locke has guns in his truck. After Locke shows him the papers, the Sheriff says that he can still take him in for picking up a hitchhiker. Eddie interrupts saying that Locke is his uncle. Arriving at the commune, Locke salutes everyone ♪ and shows Eddie their sweat lodge, where 'family members' can figure out what they have to do with their life, and to find out whether they are a farmer or a hunter. Eddie asks which one Locke is, Locke only smiles. At lunch, Locke introduces Eddie to Mike and Jan, the commune leaders, and explains that Eddie has been looking for logging work. Locke says grace and thanks the Lord for helping him stop being angry and helping him find a real family. After spending six weeks at the commune, Eddie asks Locke about his father, but there's nothing much to talk about, according to Locke. Eddie then asks Locke about the greenhouse he is never let into. He claims there are too many secrets in this "family." When Eddie observes several large bags of fertilizer being taken into the greenhouse he says he knows what's going on, and he wants in on whatever they are blowing up. Locke laughs but says he will talk to Mike and Jan and will try to arrange answers to Eddie's questions. In the greenhouse a marijuana crop is growing. Mike and Jan count their money, pack the drugs, and prepare to flee. Mike and Jan are furious with Locke because they have discovered that Eddie is an undercover cop who has been gathering evidence for the police over the last six weeks. Locke insists that since Eddie has never entered the greenhouse, it's not too late, he can still keep his family together and that he will "fix it." John takes Eddie hunting to "cover up his mess." He learns from Eddie that the police chose Locke because he hadn't been here long and didn't have a criminal record and was most subject to coercion. When Locke is about to shoot Eddie, Eddie tries to calm him down, saying Locke is not a murderer, that he is a farmer. Locke corrects him, saying he is a hunter. Locke cannot bring himself to pull the trigger and Eddie walks away. On the Island }} A shot of Locke's eye, then a shot of the tops of trees in a bamboo grove (like ). Locke sees a naked Desmond running through the jungle, but he can't call out. He struggles to his feet and looks up and is nearly hit on the head by Eko's stick falling from a tree. ♪ He makes his way to the camp. He is mute and communicates with Charlie, first by charades, then using a pad and pen. He needs to speak to the Island. He builds a sweat lodge, in the middle of Eko and Charlie's church, and before entering, he creates an island pudding. Charlie stands guard but is told not to come in. In the sweat lodge after eating his drug, Locke sits and waits. Boone appears to him. Locke cannot speak, but mouths "I'm sorry" to Boone. Boone forgives him saying with sarcasm that he was a sacrifice the Island demanded and that John will be able to speak when he has something worth saying. Boone tells John that he is there to help find Locke's way again so he can bring the family back together. After Boone says he wants to show him something, Locke tries to stand up but he can't. Boone says, "John you're going to need that," pointing to Locke's wheelchair, which has appeared in front of them. Boone then escorts Locke, confined to the wheelchair, through an airport, saying that someone in the airport needs his help. Charlie, Claire, and Aaron are "fine, for awhile", and appear to be a family in the vision. He sees Jin and Sun arguing, and Sayid who Boone says can handle it. Hurley is behind the counter of the ticket agency, entering the Numbers into a computer. Desmond is a pilot and has three attractive flight attendants following him down the escalator. Boone tells Locke that Desmond is "helping himself." }} }} Kate and Sawyer are bantering in the waiting line at the scanners, while Jack is being scanned by Ben with a hand-held metal detector (which emits the beep of the computer timer in the Hatch). Boone says that Locke "can't help them, at least not yet." Boone says, "first you have to clean up your own mess." Locke is looking up at an empty escalator and drags himself to the top of the escalator and finds Mr. Eko's Jesus stick, covered in blood. Locke looks at his hand now bloodied and then back up to Boone, who is bloody as seen in the dream in , saying "clean it up John, they've got him, you don't have much time." John awakens in his sweat lodge and as he emerges there is a flash of a polar bear coming out of the fire. John jumps out of the sweat lodge. He tells Charlie that he is "going to save Mr. Eko's life." ♪ Charlie's goes with Locke in search of Eko. During their journey, they find Eko's cross, and signs that Eko was dragged by a polar bear: Sawyer only killed one. Locke tells Charlie to go as "bad things happen to people who are around me." ♪ Charlie continues to follow him. Along the way, they discover the Hatch has imploded leaving a cavernous pit. Locke, Eko, and Desmond were apparently blown out of the Hatch. ♪ They find a dead boar and polar bear fur. Seconds later, they hear a growling sound. They start running, and stop as Locke hears rustling in the bushes. Locke throws his knife and hits Hurley's canteen which he was holding in front of him. Hurley murmurs "Dude..." in shock. Hurley tells Locke and Charlie what happened when they encountered the Others, how they kept Jack, Kate and Sawyer hostages, how they sent him free so he could tell the other survivors what happened and how the "dude we had in the hatch" is their leader. Locke orders him to do what the Others told him to do, while he is going to save Eko's life. Charlie warns him about the polar bear. }} They continue the hunt and see more fur. Charlie is scared, saying that the polar bear is the Einstein of the bear community. John suspects that Eko was dragged into a cave by a polar bear. Locke enters the cave, armed with a hairspray and his torch. In the cave, he finds a yellow Tonka truck and a skeleton with the Pearl logo on its clothes. He sees Eko lying on the ground, bleeding and badly injured. The polar bear attacks, dragging Eko by his feet further into the cave. Locke uses the hairspray and the torch as a makeshift flamethrower, and burns the bear. The bear lets go of Eko and Locke carries him out of the cave. }} Hurley comes across a naked Desmond, who emerges out of the bushes. Hurley gives him a tie-dyed shirt from his backpack, while Desmond tells him he woke up naked after the implosion. He explains to Hurley about the Fail Safe key, and Hurley asks him if the turning of that key was what "made the blender noise" and "the sky turn purple;" Desmond replies that he missed it. Hurley tells him that the Island vibrated, and also that Jack, Kate, and Sawyer saw it, "right before they got bags pulled over their heads." Desmond tries to calm him down, saying that Locke plans on going after them, just like he said in his speech. When Hurley, in confusion, says Locke only said he is going after Eko and the polar bear, Desmond apologizes, saying that he is a bit shook up. ♪ While Charlie gets water for the unconscious Eko, Locke apologizes to Eko, saying it is all his fault, that he had to let Eko keep pushing the button, and that because of him, their friends are now captured. ♪ Eko opens his eyes and tells Locke he can still protect them, that eventually he will find them because after all, he is a hunter. The next moment, as Charlie arrives, Eko is still unconscious. As they arrive to camp, a group of the survivors ask for some information regarding Jack and Eko. ♪ Hurley tells Nikki that Jack is not coming back, because "they've got him." Locke addresses the group, explaining that by "they" Hurley means the Others. Claire asks about Sun, Jin, and Sayid and Locke says that he is going to find their friends -- he does not know how, but he is going to. He asks Nikki, Claire, and Paulo to take care of Eko. Charlie walks away, saying this was a nice speech. Hurley says he had déjà vu for a second, then looks at Desmond, standing on the beach, throwing rocks at the sea and frowning. ♪ Trivia *When Eddie was first introduced to the commune, he was wearing a Geronimo Jackson T-shirt. *During the first flashback, when the police officer is checking the paperwork on Locke's guns, the address listed is 25164 Franklin St., San Francisco, CA. This is a non-existent address. Franklin St. in San Francisco only goes up to 3199. Also, the zip code listed is 94099. This is also not a valid zip code. In addition, on the form Locke's birthday is November 15, 1946. *While Locke is dragging himself up the escalator using his arms, the same mechanical noise found in (when Locke is being dragged through the jungle by the monster) can be heard. * One of the skeletons in the polar bear cave was wearing a shirt with the logo from the Pearl. It seems likely they were DHARMA Initiative staff members - likely killed after the bears escaped during the Purge. *The Swan's main computer room appears to have been completely destroyed, leaving a large crater in the ground, with hallways leading away from it. *It appears that when holding Eddie at gunpoint, Locke is using the same rifle that Danielle Rousseau uses on the island. *The survivors in Locke's vision are grouped together the way they are in real time, and not as they were left in the Season 2 finale when Locke last knew about them -- Jack, Kate and Sawyer with Ben (the last Locke knew, Hurley and Michael were with them and Ben had not yet gained control of them), Sayid with Jin and Sun (Locke was in the Swan when all three of them decided to leave), Desmond as a pilot alone and enjoying himself (he was missing at the time, and his flashback in "Flashes Before Your Eyes" starts when he turns the key and ends when he wakes up in the jungle), and Hurley separated from the rest (he was traveling back to the Beach at the time), typing the Numbers into the Swan computer at the Oceanic check-in. *During the airport scene, after Hurley enters in the Numbers, the chittering of the smoke monster can be heard. It's also the sound of Locke's receipt printer from the first season episode . *During the airport scene, Sawyer can be heard saying "wipe the stars out of your eyes, sweetheart". This audio is taken from "Every Man for Himself" during a conversation with Kate. *In Locke's hallucination, the security wand that Ben uses makes the same beep sound that the alert on the timer in the hatch did. Production notes *Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Michael Emerson (Ben), Matthew Fox (Jack), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), Yunjin Kim (Sun), and Evangeline Lilly (Kate) only appear in Locke's dream. **Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Evangeline Lilly (Kate), Michael Emerson (Ben), and Matthew Fox (Jack) do not have any lines. *This was the first appearance of Rodrigo Santoro and Kiele Sanchez as fuselage survivors Paulo and Nikki. Although it did not happen in the episode, the plot synopsis from the initial press release stated that "Claire is shocked to find Nikki and Paulo in Jack's tent" This can be seen on Season 3 DVD set as a deleted scene called "Introducing Nikki and Paulo." . This scene was revealed in the extras of the Season 3 DVD.}} *According to Kristin (from E! Online), Charlie and Claire were supposed to kiss in this episode, but the idea was scrapped. * This episode was originally intended to be the second of the season, but was later switched to air after . This is only the second time in the show's history that the order of the episodes had been switched, having happened only in Season 1 with and and again in Season 5 with and . Deleted scenes *There was a scene deleted from the episode in Locke's flashback after his confrontation with Eddie in the forest. Locke returns to the commune to find the final stages of a police raid. Mike, Jan and the other members have all been arrested. As Locke peers at the scene from the edge of the forest, Eddie looks toward him, but it is not clear if he is spotted. Locke turns and escapes into the forest. :*This deleted scene is presented in its entirety as an extra on the "Flashbacks" section of the Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD). *Another deleted scene introduces Nikki and Paulo. Claire finds them having sex inside Jack's tent. Cinematography * While Locke's vision was shot on film like the rest of the series, it differs photographically in several ways. While shooting, Michael Bonvillain used a narrow shutter angle to create a choppy feeling, and changed the aperture during various shot several times (very unusual) to subtly alter the exposure (brightness) of the image. All other visual oddities were performed in post-production, including the high contrast and crushed blacks, which were altered in the color correcting phase of the Digital Intermediate. Lost is always heavily color corrected: it is simply more noticeable in Locke's vision because it differs in style from the rest of the show. ** In places it also employs multiple, blurry copies of an image, overlaid in montage (a technique also used in , when Kelvin rescues Desmond). These techniques give the sequence a look that is very different from that used for island or flashback scenes. *Unlike most of Lost, the filming location for the polar bear cave was not on Oahu but on the Big Island of Hawaii in a lava tube, where it was filmed by cinematographer John Bartley. http://featuresblogs.chicagotribune.com/entertainment_tv/2006/10/shooting_lost_b.html Bloopers and continuity errors * After Locke wakes up outside the Hatch and is hit by Mr. Eko's Scripture stick, he initially does not have a backpack. However, he is shown wearing one when he was looking at it. * In Locke's flashback, the sheriff threatens to arrest him for picking up a hitchhiker. However, hitchhiking is not illegal in California. Music The Season 3 soundtrack includes the cue "The Island" from this episode. Analysis Recurring themes *The first shot of the episode is on John's eye. *Eko is on the pathway to death, but is saved by Locke. *Eddie goes undercover to infiltrate the commune. *Locke learns of Eddie's deception, and invites him on a hunting trip under false pretenses. *Eddie tells Locke, "You're not a murderer. You're a good man." Locke is ultimately unable to pull the trigger to kill Eddie. *Locke tells Charlie outside the cave, "I'm going in there because I'm supposed to go in there." *Locke saves Mr. Eko after being told to "clean up your own mess" by Boone. *Mr. Eko's stick is inscribed "4:8:15:16". *Eddie's Humboldt County Sheriff's Department Employee number is: 84023. *Eddie tells Locke he chose him. "Henry Gale" also says that he chose Locke. *It is raining when Locke picks up Eddie. *Eddie asks Locke about the greenhouse and why there are so many secrets in their "family." *When Eddie asks about Locke's father, Locke tells him there is "nothing worth talking about." *By mentioning Locke's speech before it is given, Desmond accidentally reveals to Hurley that he may be able to see the future in some way. *Locke has a dream in which he receives his "further instructions". *Locke and Charlie find Eko in a polar bear cave, and are chased by one. *The hatch appears to have imploded after the discharge. Cultural references *'Vision quest': After building a sweat lodge, Locke goes on a Vision quest. A vision quest is a rite of passage in some Native American cultures. It may be a part of shamanism, more exactly, the learning and initiation process of the apprentice for achieving the ability for shamanizing. Shamanism refers to a range of traditional beliefs and practices concerned with communication with the spirit world. * BBC: Charlie mentions watching nature documentaries on "The Beeb". This is a nickname for the BBC. *''The Lord of the Rings: Charlie says that he's heard that trees are great conversationalists. This is a winking reference to Dominic Monaghan's role in this movie, where his character spends time talking to Ents, a race of large, sentient trees. Additionally, the scene in which John finds Eko's lost piece of jewelry is similar to a scene in The Two Towers, in which Aragorn finds the pin which was dropped by one of the hobbits. *'The Bible: ** At the beginning of the episode, when Eko's stick falls on John and he picks it up, we can see that it has "Lift Up Your Eyes and Look North John 3:05" carved on it, which will come into play later in the season and help them find the Flame Station. **Mr. Eko's stick is also inscribed "Rom 6:12", which is a reference to passage Rom (Romans) 6:12 "Let not sin therefore reign in your mortal body, that ye should obey it in the lusts thereof." * ''I Feel Like Going Home'': When Locke is driving, this song is playing. ** Although this song has been recorded by Muddy Waters, this version is either by Corey Harris (from his album Between Midnight and Day) or by the Whiteley Brothers (track #8 on their CD titled Bluesology). *Altered States: Charlie says "I'm going to stand out here in case you devolve into a monkey", which is a reference to this 1980 science fiction film in which the main protagonist takes tribal drugs in sensory deprivation, causing him to regress into a Neanderthal-like humanoid. * '''The Incredible Hulk: Hurley asks Desmond if he is going to turn into the Hulk since he was involved in the implosion of the hatch and all the effects it may have caused. The Hulk is a Marvel comic book character that Stan Lee created in 1963. Literary techniques *Eddie tells John that he's a farmer and not a hunter, while back on the island, Eko affirms John's belief that he is a hunter. *While in Locke's vision Boone tells him "come UP here" to save Eko, in real-life events Locke has to go DOWN in a cave to save him. *The relationship between Locke bringing Eddie amongst his people and Eddie's desire to learn their secrets very closely mirrors the relationship that John will later have with Ben and the Others. However, John does not pull the trigger, whereas Ben shoots John without hesitation. *"Lift Up Your Eyes and Look North John 3:05" will come into play later in the season and help them find the Flame Station. *In Locke's dream, Boone tells him that Charlie, Claire and Aaron will be fine...for a while. That time ends during . *Locke tells Charlie that bad things happen to people who hang around with him. This foreshadows Charlie's fate at the end of the season. *This episode emphasizes Locke's restoration of faith in the island. The cross design on Charlie's shirt seems to underline this fact. *Charlie greets Locke with "You don't call, you don't write...". *Charlie says "You don't get to tell me what I can't do" to Locke outside of the cave. *Mike tells Eddie, "John's a very special guy." Storyline analysis *Locke takes on the role of leader in Jack's absence. *In flashbacks, Locke's commune is secretly manufacturing marijuana in a greenhouse. *Locke saves Eko from the polar bear. Episode connections Episode references *Charlie refers to Sawyer killing the polar bear. *Locke tries to apologise to Boone for what happened to him. *Boone says he was "the sacrifice the Island demanded" which is what Locke told Jack. *Charlie repeatedly refers to his and Locke's confrontations after Charlie tried to save Aaron. *Hurley fills Locke in on events he missed on the other side of the Island. *Desmond tells Hurley about turning the fail-safe key. Episode allusions *The episode begins in almost the exact same manner as Jack's introduction to the series, with him and Locke both awakening in the jungle delirious and confused. Desmond takes the place of Vincent in this rendition. *Locke's statement to Eddie that he was a hunter echoes a line where he tells Jack to "go be the doctor, let me be the hunter." *Locke makes and consumes a paste similar to what he gave Boone. *Eddie is wearing a Geronimo Jackson t-shirt. Charlie and Hurley previously discussed this band. *Charlie jokes to Locke about being absent without calling or writing. Charlie had previously said this to Eko, as did Bernard. *The episode's title refers to a quote from the previous season, in which Eko tells Locke to wait for "further instruction," referring to a dream from Yemi. *Eddie tells Locke that he won't shoot him; this is reminiscent of Colleen telling Sun that she's not a murderer. Here, however, Locke does not shoot Eddie, though Sun did shoot Colleen. Unanswered questions *Where did the toy truck come from? *How did Locke, Eko and Desmond escape the Hatch implosion? *Why did Locke go temporarily mute? *What happened to Desmond's clothes after the implosion? External links * [http://lost.about.com/od/episoderecaps/a/3x02guide.htm Further Instructions Guide] da:Further Instructions de:3.03 Der Auftrag es:Further Instructions fr:3x03 it:Ulteriori istruzioni nl:Further Instructions pl:Further Instructions pt:Further Instructions ru:Дальнейшие указания Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Locke-centric